Por tus ojos
by aliceJS
Summary: Sera que hinata sera capaz de llenar el vacio que sasuke tiene
1. Chapter 1

POR TUS OJOS

**POR TUS OJOS**

**Capitulo I**

Hacia un gran día en Konoha, calido y soleado, muy fresco.

El equipo 7 entrenaba, lo cual no era muy común, bajo la supuesta vigilancia de kakashi-sensei, quien realmente se dedicaba a leer "icha icha paradise", mientras Naruto y Sasuke peleaban tratando de demostrar quien era el más fuerte y Sakura moldeaba algo de chakra.

Hinata decidió dar un pequeño paseo, por el bosque, sabia que el equipo 7 había salido a entrenar y ver a Naruto la animaba. Caminaba felizmente, hasta que encontró el lugar donde dos ninjas peleaban y uno moldeaba chakra, se escondió tras unos arbustos para disfrutar el combate donde su querido Naruto participaba.

¡Mírame Sakura! Le estoy ganando a Sasuke – grito Naruto, al tiempo en que esquivaba un kunai lanzado por el chico que poseía el sharingan.

¡ Naruto! Deja que me concentre.

Pero Sakura, ¡estoy ganando! – repitió el enérgico chico.

¡Ya me hartaste! – lanzo varios kunai en dirección a los dos chicos.

¡Naruto-kun! – murmuro Hinata, y a pesar de que solo lo dijo para ella, Sasuke escucho su pequeño murmullo y volteo.

Busco en los arbustos, no encontró nada, pero un movimiento nervoso delato a su anónima espectadora, y creyendo que esa mirada suave y tierna era para él, Sasuke se sonrojo.

Los kunai fueron perfectamente evitados por los dos ninjas, una vez en el suelo y sin nada de que ocuparse Sasuke busco de nuevo a su discreta animadora, pero no encontró nada, realmente no sabía quien era.

¡eh! Sasuke estas raro, no pareces tu mismo ¿será que te sientes mal por que te iba a ganar? – argumento el chico rubio

No, yo solo… - confusión, eso era lo que albergaba en él.

OK, chicos gran entrenamiento ahora descansemos, estoy exhausto – comento kakashi-sensei, quien había terminado su lectura.

¡Pero si tu no hiciste nada Kakashi-sensei! – protesto Naruto.

Les invitare una ronda de ramen – invito su profesor.

¡genial! Kakashi-sensei eres genial – afirmo enérgicamente el poseedor del kyuubi

Todos marcharon a la tienda de Ramen, escuchando la gran hazaña de Naruto.

Llegaron y se sentaron en la barra, su sensei pidió una ronda para todos.

Evite medir lo mió, yo me voy – comento sasuke, dejando al cocinero con el plato en las manos y dejando el establecimiento.

¡Yo comeré su parte! – afirmo su eterno rival.

El aire fresco le sentaría bien, después de todo comenzaba a oscurecer y el atardecer se veía realmente espectacular.

Mientras caminaba, tres ninjas en una plática muy animada, se acercaban a él.

¿Quién lo pensaría? Sasuke que hacer por aquí tan solo – le pregunto el chico con marcas rojas en la cara.

Sasuke levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar ver esos ojos nuevamente, tan suaves, el estomago se le revolvió y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Hinata observaba al compañero de Naruto, realmente no sabia quien era, que hacia, su nombre ni siquiera podía recordarlo, la mirada del mismo chico al que observaba la puso nerviosa y decidió mirar a Kiba.

Era la chica de los ojos blancos, los mismos ojos que Neji tenía, pero con una expresión totalmente diferente, ella era la que había estado detrás de los arbustos. Y su nombre, su nombre, algo tan simple y no lo podía recordar.

Solo camino – respondió, después de un largo silencio.

Kiba rió y se fue con Shino y Hinata. Dejando a Sasuke solo nuevamente.

Sasuke volteo y no pudo evitar contemplar a la chica poseedora de la mirada más dulce que había sido capaz de contemplar.

Hinata miro hacia atrás, vio como el chico de camisa azul la miraba detenidamente, ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan, y en un movimiento nervioso, atropello a Kiba.

¡Hinata! Fíjate por donde vas.

¡Hinata! Ese era su nombre, Hinata Hyuuga, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, era tan pequeña e indefensa, tan desprotegida, era demasiado reservada y él había caído, presa de su tierna mirada, como una mosca en una telaraña.


	2. Chapter 2

**pues aqui esta el segundo capitulo...espero que les guste **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

¡Sasuke-kun! Ahí estas – exclamo Sakura exhausta de correr.

Eres tú.

Esta oscureciendo y me preocupabas – argumento la chica.

Caminare solo hacia mi casa, gracias – le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Sakura sonrió, y se limito a observar la espalda del chico que tanto le gustaba.

El camino era solitario, pero nunca lo había notado hasta ahora, en ese momento deseaba mas que nunca estar a lado de hinata, no entendía bien porque, pero era lo que quería.

Ese deseo lo encamino en una dirección totalmente diferente a la que debía seguir. Fue así como termino frente a la mansión hyuuga, grande y esplendorosa, justo como el clan que dentro albergaba.

Se detuvo a pensar ¿Qué hacia aquí?, respuesta simple, sus pies habían dejado llevar por sus emociones y deseos, algo que el no debería haber permitido. Pero que sin embargo sucedió, y solo por una mirada de unos lindos ojos blancos.

Escucho unos pasos y se escondió. Era Kiba que pasaba a dejar a Hinata.

¡Buenas Noches! - la animo, seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru

Bu…buenas noches, Kiba - se despidió tímidamente la poseedora del byakugan.

Era obvio que la chica era algo tímida, nunca la había visto pelear, nunca le había prestado atención hasta ahora, cuando su timidez le provocaba ansiedad, su indefenso ser le hacia querer protegerla de cualquier cosa aun a costa de su vida.

La miraba desde su escondite, cuando entro y sus damas la saludaban y ella les hacia una reverencia.

¡buenas Noches! Hinata-sama – exclamo una de las criadas

Buenas noches – contesto Hinata, realmente no le gustaba que la trataran con tanto respeto.

¡Hermanita! – exclamo su pequeña hermana.

Hinata volteo, estaba lista para irse a dar un baño, pero ahora su pequeña hermana había querido molestarla.

Ha…hanabi – la saludo con una pequeña reverencia, su hermana solo sonrió.

Buenas noches – dicho esto le dio la espalda y dejo a su hermana mayor en media reverencia.

La chica mayor de ojos blancos no presto atención a aquel gesto, simplemente siguió su camino, realmente necesitaba darse un baño, pues depuse del duro entrenamiento con Kurenai-sensei estaba exhausta.

Sasuke la siguió sigilosamente, sin olvidar que estaba en el hogar del clan mas fuerte de Konoha y al ser el un Uchiha no podía ser descubierto fácilmente.

La seguía sin saber adonde iba, ella entro a una habitación, el se acerco a una ventana, trato de ver lo que había dentro, posiblemente su cuarto. Pero lo sorprendió ver que era una baño, con aguas termales; no sabía si era por el vapor que emanaba del lugar pero sus mejillas se calentaron un poco.

Era obvio que tenia que irse y así lo hizo en cuanto escucho que alguien abría la puerta, no quería ver ahí a Hinata y menos que lo descubriera y pensara que es un pervertido. De regreso a donde debería haber ido desde el principio: su casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se levanto algo temprano, cuando habia llegado a su casa encontro una nota que le indicaba el lugar y la hora en donde debia verse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Se vistio y desayuno, como lo hacia todas las mañanas. Salio y se encamino por el bosque, la calle era demasiado ruidosa para él. Y al parecer tambien para dos chicos, quienes debajo de él platicaban amenamente.

Deberías dejar de engañarte a ti mismo – dijo el primero, su voz era algo seca y muy conocida para él.

Lo se, pero no hay forma de que se lo diga, Shino no intentes convencerme – sentencio el segundo miembro de la conversación.

Sasuke estaba empezando a saber quienes eran, decidió seguir escuchando su conversación hasta el final.

Pero no es nada difícil, puedes hacerlo – lo animo, raro en Shino casi nunca hablaba.

¿Y que le voy a decir? – pregunto Kiba confundido, al parecer el chico poseedor de varios insectos ya lo estaba convenciendo.

Tienes que decirle a Hinata que te gusta – aclaro

Pero si ella esta enamorada de Naruto – comento el chico perro.


	3. Chapter 3

**y la historia de sasuke y hinata continua**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

¿Realmente era verdad lo que decían? Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto, lo que hacia escondida detrás de los arbustos era contemplar al chico por quien sentía algo. Si comenzaba a sentir amistad por el chico rubio, esta podía estar en riesgo de desaparecer, es que acaso no podía tener peor suerte.

Ya no quizo escuchar mas y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de huir de sus pensamientos. Y no tardo en llegar al lugar donde un chico muy enérgico hacia una escena frente a una chica de cabellos rosas.

Sasuke que bueno que llegas – exclamo Naruto al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba detrás de el.

Kakashi-sensei, llegara tarde – predijo Sakura, quien ya estaba acostumbrada al mal hábito de su profesor.

Sasuke no contesto nada, todavía no había digerido lo que había escuchado en el bosque. Y no lo digeriría nunca.

Escuche que pronto va a ser cumpleaños de la Hokage – comento Sakura.

¿El cumpleaños de la anciana Tsunade? – pregunto Naruto, a lo que Sakura asintió.

Kakashi llego, tarde como siempre y como si no los hubiera dejado esperando unas dos horas.

¡Buenos días! – los saludo su querido maestro, quien apareció detrás de ellos.

¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Dime dime ¡DIME! – el ninja de traje naranja estaba mas emocionado que de costumbre.

Tenemos una pequeña misión es de tipo B

¿Qué es? ¡¿Qué es?! – Naruto estaba cada vez mas emocionado

Recogeremos el regalo de la Hokage – finalizo el ninja de cabello platinado.

¿Su regalo? Eso no puede ser de tipo B – argumento Sakura, quien había estado muy atenta a todo lo que su maestro y naruto habían dicho.

De hecho lo es, haremos esta misión entre dos equipos el mió y el de Kurenai.

¡Pero podemos hacerlo solos! – exclamo el rubio

Debemos hacerlo en completo secreto, además necesitamos dividirlo para que el enemigo se despiste – comento Kakashi

¿Enemigos? Que clase de regalo es ese – pregunto Sasuke, saliendo de su completo silencio

Su maestro, el ninja copia, se limito a sonreír maliciosamente debajo de su mascara.

Kurenai no tardo en llegar al lugar en donde anteriormente Naruto discutía acaloradamente con su sensei

Que bien que estén aquí – los saludo el jounin

Sasuke quien había sentido que 4 ninjas se acercaban caminando, volteo pudo ver a Kurenai y justo detrás de ella sus tres alumnos, los dos a quienes había escuchado anteriormente y la chica de los ojos blancos, esos ojos que hasta ahora ya lo habían obsesionado.

Pero todavía recordaba lo que había escuchado anteriormente y aunque podía ser verdad también podría ser mentira. Lo que era un hecho era que Naruto babeaba por Sakura.

Y ahora les explicaremos en que consiste la misión – comento Kurenai cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca de ellos

¡¿De que se trata?! – pregunto Naruto

Recuperaremos algo que era del Primer Hokage – aclaro el ninja poseedor del sharingan en su ojo izquierdo

¡Oíste eso Sakura-chan! – exclamo el rubio a todo volumen

¡Si Naruto! Ahora cállate – refunfuño la chica

Pero adonde iremos – inquirió la heredera de los hyuuga

Sasuke solo pudo mirarla, escuchar su voz tan cerca en esos momentos era tan hermoso, como una linda melodía.

Pues ala aldea oculta del agua – contesto Kurenai – y enmarca por que se nos acaba el tiempo

Así comenzó su viaje, realmente tenía muchas dudas, como por ejemplo por que tantos ninjas para algo que al parecer podía hacer un solo equipo , pero realmente no le importaba por que en su misión iba a estar con Hinata, la conocería a fondo y descifraría el misterio de su mirada.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Caminaron varias horas son hablar, Sasuke iba pensando cuando se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, según él, haría que Naruto le declarara su amor a Sakura y que Hinata presenciara todo, así se daría cuenta de que no tiene caso amar a alguien que no le corresponde y él podría entrar poco a poco a su corazón.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, todo el asunto de la misión de estar cerca de Naruto de que aquel chico de cabellos y ojos negros la mirara constantemente, era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, la misión podría ser hecha sin problemas, por que a pesar de lo que los demás pensaran ella era fuerte, pero la cuestión de los chicos era un nivel al que ella seguro no llegaría en varios años.

Kurenai y Kakashi se detuvieron, habían caminado ya bastante y comenzaba a oscurecer.

Deberíamos descansar aquí ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto la jounin de ojos rojos.

Todos asintieron, una casa de campaña para el equipo del ninja copia y otra para los suyos.

Trataba de dormir pero no podía, quizás por que su querido amigo Naruto roncaba a todo volumen y Sakura murmuraba, aunque en realidad los pensamientos lo abrumaban.

Salio de la tienda, quizá una caminata le despejaría la mente y lo dejaría dormir. Escucho ruidos en la otra casa, se acerco un poco y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Se asomo, Kurenai dormía placidamente y mas al fondo dos bultos se movían, Kiba roncaba al compás de Akamaru y a lado de ellos el chico de lentes dormía. Pero el otro lugar, y el que mas importaba, estaba vacío, lo mas seguro era que ella tampoco podía dormir.

La busco por un rato, hasta que la encontró sentada en una rama observando la luna, la observo detenidamente, desde donde ella a él no lo pudiera ver, los rayos de luz caían pacíficamente sobre su blanca piel y se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos. Quería saber que pensaba en ese preciso momento, que le preocupaba, que queria, todo lo que no se podía ver a través de su mirada.

Miraba la luna, ese día había sido aceptable, estar cerca de Naruto no era como lo había pensado, quizás lo que sentía no era lo que creía ¿o si?, dudaba un poco. Luego estaba el otro niño, el de los ojos negros, el que desde aquel día que la descubrió detrás de los arbustos no había dejado de mirarla, le inquietaba su mirar ansioso y vivaz. Seguro había algo tras ello. Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y se apeno por eso.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Por qué veía la luna? ¿Por qué no iba y le hablaba? Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Suspiro, ella lo tenía ya muy mal, sin querer ya había llegado a esa etapa en la que verla ya no bastaba, tenía que tenerla cerca y hablarle, ya no era una opción ahora era una necesidad.

Hinata bajo del árbol, ya era hora de dormir, sus pensamientos ya estaban calmados pero su corazón, ese que no entiende de razones, no.

Sasuke también bajo, algo bueno debía salir de eso, la siguió y se adelanto un poco, tenia que haerc que pareciera que acababa de salir de la casita y lo logro.

¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – le pregunto, las primeras palabras que cruzaba con ella.

Cre...creo que ahora si – sonrió tímidamente

Esta bien, yo tampoco podía

Bue…nas noches – se despidió, estaba algo nerviosa.

Si buenas noches – se retiro a su tienda, justo después de que ella entrara a la suya.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro, algo que no era común en el, y ese sentimiento, sentir que si fuera mas feliz su pecho explotaría, que su corazón esta flotando, sentir que se es ligero y que nada se compara con el momento en que cruzaron palabras y que solo otro tiempo como ese pero mas largo, podría opacarlo. Sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera.

No estaba seguro si podría dormir, si podría hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en la hermosa chica de ojos blancos, lo que sabia era que se sentía mas vivo que nunca.

A la mañana siguiente recogieron todo y se dispusieron a seguir con el viaje, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo y se les ordeno ir a tomar un descanso.

¿descanso? Esta misión se esta volviendo cada vez mas rara – objeto Sakura

Sasuke, ¿estas sonriendo? – no pudo evitarlo realmente el aclamado genio Uchiha estaba mostrando que incluso él podía sonreír.

Si, ¡es una sonrisa! – exclamo la chica mirándolo fijamente

No tuvo otra opción que irse, salio corriendo lo mas rápido posible, y en lugar de pensar en por que había huido solo queria encontrarse con Hinata y hablarle de nuevo.

Los encontró, estaban apunto de entrar a comer algo. El también se metió, tenia que tener cuidado pues akamaru podría olerlo o algún insecto podría verlo.

Ellos se sentaron y comenzaron a ordenar comida, Sasuke se sentó cerca de ellos, para escuchar lo que tenían que decir.

Iré al baño – se excuso Shino y los dejo solos.

Es-esta bien Shino – acepto Hinata.

Hay algo que debo decirte – dijo una vez que Shino los dejo totalmente.

Hinata solo lo observo, se veía algo nervioso, pero en su cara había mucha decisión.

desde hace tiempo quiero decirlo y creo…- la miro y decidió irse sin rodeos – Hinata me gustas.

Sus ojos blancos se sorprendieron, su cara mostró nerviosismo y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

El vaso de agua que había estado tomando aquel chico de azul, se cayo y el agua salio de su boca, y después de quedar empapado, solo le quedaba esperar lo que Hinata diria.


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO PUES como creo q no m di a entender...kiba se le declaro a hinata y sasuke escucho**

**sasuke tendra su oportunidad no se preocupen!! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

-yo…- comenzó a balbucear.

Lo se, se hay alguien mas – se lamento – pero no sabes lo bien que se diente decírtelo

Hinata no tenía nada que decir y no tuvo que hacerlo puesto que Shino regreso y solo se dedicaron a comer y al terminar solo se levantaron y dieron las gracias.

Sasuke les siguió la pista, vio como Shino se adelantaba y se acerco un poco más para escuchar. Para su sorpresa y total desagrado los labios de su querida Hyuuga tocaron la mejilla de Kiba, quien se sonrojo.

ya veras, hay alguien para ti – le dijo Hinata al separarse de él.

El chico solo asintió con una mano en la mejilla que hizo contacto con los labios de la chica.

Si Sasuke hubiera tenido algo cerca seguro estaría destrozado ¿Qué tenía que estar Hinata haciendo eso a Kiba, aun siendo en la mejilla? Lo bueno es que fue en la mejilla y por lo que después escucho, quedaron como buenos amigos. Su plan todavía podía ser, pero ¿Cómo le iba a hacer para que ella escuchara todo?

Regresaron a la hora y al lugar pautado, ahí Kakashi y Kurenai los esperaba.

Hemos decidido dividirlos en parejas – comento Kakashi, cuando todos hubieron llegado – eso nos facilitara las cosas una vez que tengamos todo.

¿todo? ¿parejas? No creo que les sigamos el ritmo – confeso Sakura y todos asintieron.

Recuperaremos en partes lo que era del Primer Hokage y es por eso que necesitamos separarnos- aclaro Kurenai, nadie dijo nada.

Partieron no faltaba mucho para la Aldea oculta del agua, los dividieron en parejas: Naruto y Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata y Shino y Kiba.

Lo único que había que hacer era tomar la parte que sus sensei les darían e irse lo más posible a Konoha, sin mirar atrás. No sabían que era lo que llevarían pero no hacia falta saberlo.

Las primeras en marcharse fueron Sakura y Hinata quienes se perdieron de vista rápidamente, después Shino, Kiba y su fiel perro Akamaru y para finalizar él y Naruto.

Corrieron por los arbustos, iban saltando y dejando pistas falsas y borrando las reales.

El tiempo paso rápido desde que salieron y cundo se dieron cuenta ya habían transcurrido varias horas.

¿Naruto? – comenzó

Si, ¿que necesitas Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio.

¿te gusta Sakura? – pregunto y el chico de traje naranja tropezó y su cara hizo contacto con el suelo.

Sasuke tomo eso como un rotundo si.

Y ¿Por qué no se lo dices? – inquirió, el otro ninja se levanto y siguió a su compañero.

Ya iba a oscurecer así que tenían que apresurarse.

No lo se, creo que mejor no – respondió

¿Qué puedes perder?

Pues…

Vamos te harás mas fuerte

Bueno lo haré

Y yo te ayudare – sonrió maliciosamente

Con un poco de chakra en los pies lograron llegar a Konoha al amanecer.

Una vez ahí, pudieron divisar a sus compañeros y sus maestros iban justo tras de ellos. Entregaron lo que les habían encomendado y pudieron er a dormir a sus respectivos hogares.

Sasuke se retiro con una sonrisa, aunque sabia con seguridad que Naruto no le iba a decir nada a Sakura, pero valía la pena hacer que el lo intentara durante el festival para la Hokage.

Durmió pacíficamente sin pensar que quizá su estrategia heriría a Hinata. No se dio cuenta hasta despertar de su pequeña pesadilla, donde la kunoichi le declaraba su amor al chico rubio de traje naranja y el veía todo como un simple e impotente espectador. Entonces decidió terminar con su plan, no le diría nada a Naruto para animarlo y así no lastimaría un corazón.

Se vistió, todos tenían que usar Kimono, se puso el suyo. Y salio de su hogar para toparse con todos los habitantes de Konoha vestidos para la ocasión. Camino al centro para el discurso de Tsunade.

Estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes, que incluso me trajeron uno de los mejores regalos- hizo una pausa y señalo un bulto cubierto por una manta- uno amables ninjas trajeron el jarrón de mi abuelo, el cual tenía dentro este hermoso anillo – mostró su mano y algo brillo con la luz del sol.

Todos le aplaudieron y Sasuke se alegro de haber cumplido con éxito la misión y hacer feliz a la mujer. Después del discurso seguía la fiesta, donde todos los vendedores habían puesto sus puestitos y vendían comida y otros hacían juegos. Era todo un festival, solo faltaba que anocheciera para que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran.

Todo era dicha, quizá para los demás, el descendiente de los Uchiha simplemente caminaba por ahí, de alguna manera sus compañeros se escabullían de él pues no los encontraba. Hasta que lo vio, un cuadro de los mas desastroso, Naruto a punto de hablar con Sakura y Hinata tratando de llegar al ninja rubio esquivando gente. Se apresuro, lo que menos quería era que a la linda chica Hyuuga le rompieran el corazón, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero las personas estorbaban tanto. Decidió subirse a un techo para llegar mejor pero lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Hinata corría en sentido contrario a donde sus dos compañeros reían, al perecer ninguno de los dos sabía que habían ahuyentado a la ojos blancos. Trato de seguirla entre el bullicio, si alguien tenía la culpa era él.

La perdió de vista cuando Ten-ten se le atravesó, pero no tardo en divisarla iba corriendo hacia las rocas de los Hokage, eso le pareció extraño pero la siguió.

Corría lo mas rápido que podía, quizá así podría escapar del sentimiento, no sabía por que tenía que subir hasta allá, pero mientras mas lejos mejor. Se sentía mal, rota, como si ya no sirviera. Sabía que no había escuchado nada pero con solo ver como la veía, fue suficiente para saber que nunca seria para ella. Llego a la cima desde ahí todo se veía muy pequeño y el aire era tan apacible. Pero aun así lo sintió, el no estar sola, había alguien más por ahí, volteo y lo vio.

Que tontería ella ya lo había visto, no pudo hacer mas que saludar. Ella hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto

Buscaba tranquilidad- contesto ella con una sonrisa, él se acerco más y los dos se sentaron al borde de Yondaime.

Estaba atardeciendo y se veía tan hermoso. Ella derramo una lagrima, él la limpio y sus caras quedaron frente a frente y pudo volver a ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, solo que ahora eran iluminados con los últimos rayos de luz y se veían mas lindos que nunca. El momento era tan perfecto y su mano seguía en su mejilla que fue inevitable acercarse y buscar sus labios con los suyos. Ella acepto aquel contacto tan suave. Sus labios eran demasiado perfectos y él no podía parar.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo, se vio obligado. Se escucho una explosión y los dos se separaron, eran los fuegos artificiales, las flores de fuego en el cielo. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y los dos se tomaron de la mano y disfrutaron su privilegiada vista.


End file.
